the locomotion train wreck
by 8meerkat8
Summary: i had a vision of dancing warriors when i heared a song called do the locomotion. it's hilarious!


The Loco-Motion Train Wreck [starring Ardeth, Rick, Evie, and Johnathan

By 8ardethlover8

_This "train wreck" actually has nothing to do with trains. One day, I was listening to a song called: 'Do the Loco-Motion' from like the 1980's, and I had the funniest vision of dancing, I don't want to give away anything, so I hope you enjoy. Oh and don't mind the type-o's please._

On the sands of Egypt, stomped camels that carried familiar visitors. rick, evie, and johnathan were traveling in search of a mysterious artifact. What they don't know is that

something has fallen out of johnathan's satchel. this object

was reflective especially in the unbearable rays of the sun.

it was a compact disc [CD. Near the object came yet ano-

ther familiar face, a face that has sworn to protect the world

from the next apocalypse, a face that bears the mark of a true

med-jai warrior, a face that—oops, sorry, I'll stop now.

"I have stumbled on a strange artifact," ardeth told him-

self, "shrowded in mystery."

"come my friends, we must decipher the origin of this

artifact. A young warrior came up.

"I have heard many a legend of this, I believe it is a roun-

ded pastry of some sort." Another warrior came up.

"it does not smell of pastry." He said.

"I think it's a horseshoe!"

"nonsense! It is a TV dinner!"

"it probably fell off of Madonna's dress!"

then the uproar began to become uncontrollable, arguments

of the object and its origin flew about the air.

"Quiet!" the uproar had silenced from the command of

ardeth.

"it is well known that none of us know of this object."

The tribe of warriors continued their stride on horseback

Through the desert.

"my lord, is it hot!" complained the weary johnathan.

"how do you think we feel?" was rick's sarcastic re-

sponse. When the trio began to set up camp was when

johnathan began to inspect his satchel. He then noticed

that his CD and the rest of his belongings—including a por-

table boom box—was missing.

"very funny rick, rummaging in a mans' belongings

like a common thief, do you see the empty bag evie?!" was

what johnathan had said.

"look, I didn't take your stuff, I think it's that giant hole

you never noticed." Rick snatched the bag from johnathan

and looked inside.

"congratulations, this hole is officially bigger than your

brain." Joked rick.

"rick, that's not very nice" evie told rick.

Eventually, the group of warriors had found the boom box.

"what is it?" asked one of them.

"looks like Madonna's earring"

"what is with you and Madonna?!" answered one of

them.

"ugh, not again." Groaned ardeth. In the uproar, the

boom box had revealed a hidden compartment. The crowd

was again silenced, and astonished. The boom box revealed

the CD player. Ardeth too, found this fascinating.

"Ishtar, hand me the artifact."

"the shiny thing right? Uh yes sir." Ishtar had obviously

misinterpreted what ardeth had told him what to do, because

he took out his scimitar instead of the disc. Ardeth made a

a face that just told you 'what is wrong with you?'

"just get the stupid round thing." Ardeth slapped his

hand on his own forehead as he said this. He slowly placed

the disc into the now revealed compartment, and pain-

stakingly shut the box closed. Waiting five seconds,

there came a song resembling 80's pop music. Then came

the lyrics:

"…_everybody's doing a brand new dance noowww…_

_[chorus:come on baby, dooo the loco-motion…I know you'll_

_get to like it if you give it a chance noowww…[chorus:come_

_on baby, doo the loco-motion…"_

everyone looked at one another with confusion in their

faces. Ardeth was bewildered, and fascinated at the same

time. He shrugged his shoulders and began to dance. The

rest of the med-jai were even more confused, but because

their leader was dancing, they simply shrugged their sho-

ulders and danced along. It was strange to witness this

phenomena, to see this tribe of desert warriors commit-

ted to the safety of humanity dancing away like an aero-

bics class gone wrong.

"is that my mix CD?" was johnathan's question.

"I better go check it out evie, it could be a strange

occult performing an evil ritual" rick had said.

"be careful rick." Reminded evie. Rick had made his

way to the strange sound, and this was his reaction:

"oh, heck no." rick had been flabbergasted by this

anomaly he was witnessing. Then he shuffled through

the crowd to find any sign of ardeth.

"arty! What the heck are you doin'!" shouted rick to

ardeth.

"relax, my friend, a man can party can he not?! Whooo!

Get down wit'cha bad self!" rick's jaw had just dropped low-

er than usual at ardeth's words. Then he shrugged his shou-

ders.

"oh well, what have I got to lose?" then rick also danced

along.

"they stole my mix CD evie!" cried johnathan.

"what are we standing here for? Let's go join them."said

evie. So ardeth, rick, evie, johnathan, and the rest of the med-

jai warriors performed the loco-motion. Until of course, une-

xpectedly, a wormhole was opened to another dimension…

…_to be continued…_


End file.
